blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Sven Vollfied
Sven Vollfied is a sweeper, who becomes Train's partner after Train leaves Chronos. Personality Sven follows a strict code of chivalry; he is always respectful to women and children and acts very proper. He is often tortured by Train's capricious personality and is usually dragged into trouble and even more debt because of it. Through out the series, he tends to get severely wounded but never backs down from his task or his code. He is also noted for being a creative thinker and always calm even in the most dangerous of circumstances. History Before becoming a sweeper, he was an agent for the International Bureau of Investigation, along with his partner, Lloyd Goldwynne, who was a clairvoyant. After being attacked by members of a crime family, Sven loses his right eye and Lloyd sacrifices himself to save Sven. A week before his death, Lloyd registered as an organ donor. The night he died, Sven received the vision eye. Synopsis Sven, visiting, follows the town's mayor in order to collect bounty. However, as Sven meets him, his vision eye sees his death. Sven follows him to a gala event, and witnesses Train's successful assassination. Sven follows him outisde, where he notices Train's Chronos tattoo. Rinslet Walker poses as a damsel-in-distress to gain Sven's attention and asks him to save her sister, who was kidnapped by thugs. However, after Sven sees Train's interest in the girl, he asks Rinslet to tell him the truth. She explains that Eve is a bio-engineered weapon and their job is to capture her. He later finds Eve in a park, and bonds with her over ice-cream. However, she is captured by her guards, and Sven is unable to catch up to the car. Upon getting her back from an exploding compound, Train shows up and points his gun at her. However, at the last second he doesnt pull the trigger. At the firewroks show not too long after, Eve senses Train and saves him. Train, now on their side, accompanies Sven and Eve on their sweeper missions. Soon, they would come to learn of the Apostles of the Star, and Creed's bounty of 3 billion dollars. Sven hides this fact from Train, knowing he would set out to find Creed alone, and instead meets the Sweeper's Alliance. The Chronos member, Lin Xiao Li, poses as the leader of the alliance and persuades all of them to go to Kraken island in search of the apostles. Sven and Train accompany them and he is faced against Preta Ghoul in the battle. By using Preta's acid-resistant clothing as gloves, Sven by passed the apostle's power. But like a typical sweeper, he didnt kill him, only trapping him in a cage, his hands bound. However, the battle isnt over, as the Zero Numbers kidnaps Eve for their master plan to recreate Earth in their image. Sven, along with the five remaining Chronos, the Sweeper's Alliance, and Creed, fight against the men behind the operation, and manages to save Eve. In the aftermath, Sven buys Train one last milk bottle before he left. Sven believes that he and Eve have not seen the last of Train. In the Manga, Sven story follows the same except for some minor changes. The first being that Sven met Train years before the start of the manga. The other difference is that Sven doese not fight Preta Ghoul but the manga exclusive Apostle member Deek Slasky. The fight gives Sven the chance to test his Grasper Eye. The last difference is that the Zero Numbers do not exist in the manga and Train does not leave the group. Abilities and Powers Inventor: Sven is skilled in inventing and making innovative weapons and other various equipment, including bombs and special bullets for Train. Attaché Weapon Case: after his pistol was destroyed, Sven created a suitcase equipped with hidden weaponry inside of it. A few being a built in machine gun, grenade launcher, net launcher, a water cutter, an electrical cable, and various other small weapons inside the case. Vision Eye: A transplanted eye from his partner Lloyd, who was a Clairvoyent. The Vision Eye gives Sven the ability to see a few seconds into the future and allows him to dodge attacks easily. However, since the eye is not naturally his, using it's power puts a massive strain on Sven's body, so he normally keeps it under an eye patch. Sven's eye does not have the ability to see Creed's Imagine Blade, but that is due mainly to the fact that he "wasn't concentrating due to the sword's confusing movements", he later evolves it, through intense training, into the Grasper Eye. Grasper Eye: The evolved form of his vision eye that Sven develops in the Manga. The Grasper Eye allows Sven to see things in slow motion for about five seconds, while also tremendously increasing his speed and reflexes, allowing him to evade seemingly impossible attacks and barrages. While it still takes a toll on his body, the drain is significantly less than that of the Vision Eye, making it more suitable for extended combat. He first uses this ability in Chapter 141 during his fight with Deek Slasky. Gallery Sven.png SvenLast.jpg|The last picture of Sven Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sweepers